This invention relates to handcuffs of the type comprising a pair of lockable bracelet members connected together by a rigid body portion.
Rigid handcuffs are well known per se and date back at least to the beginning of the twentieth century. Also known and widely used is a chain type of handcuff wherein two lockable bracelet members are interconnected by a chain and it has been proposed to modify such chain type of handcuff by connecting two opposed plastic cover plates about the chain to abut parts of the bracelet members so as effectively to provide a rigid handcuff. Such a modification is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.4,840,048 wherein tyro opposed plastic cover plates are connected about the chain to abut parts of the bracelet members so as to provide a rigid handcuff with the bracelet members co-planar with one another. However, in such a modification the only rigidity imparted to the handcuff is through the medium of the plastic cover plates themselves and their abutment against the bracelet members. The chain itself does not provide any resistance against bending of the cover plates such as may occur if a determined prisoner attempts to deflect the bracelet members, when locked about his wrists, out of their common plane. In such a circumstance one or both of the cover plates may fracture and although the wrists would still be restrained by the chain interconnecting the bracelet members, the;handcuff may be left with jagged edges to the cover plates which may be dangerous to the prisoner or may be used by the prisoner in an offensive manner.
Another type of handcuff which has been extensively utilized is a hinge type wherein the two bracelet members are hingedly connected together about one or more pivot axes parallel to the plane of the bracelet members permitting said members to be pivoted from an extended co-planar orientation to a folded position in which the bracelet members overlie one another.
There is currently a requiremet for rigid handcuffs and one recent proposal therefor is disclosed in GB-A-2 265 414. This proposal discloses a rigid handcuff assembly comprising plate-like body members each having an arcuate part of a lockable bracelet integral therewith at each end of the body member. The body members may be covered by plastics cover plates of the same general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,048.
It is generally economically mote attractive to provide a rigid handcuff by modifying an existing commercially available design of handcuff rather than to provide an all new design. Thus, in economic terms, it would be more attractive to provide the modified chain type of handcuff as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,048 than to manufacture the handcuff disclose in GB-A-2,265,414 but, as mentioned above, there can be problems in use of the modified chain type of handcuff.
The objects of the present invention are to provide a new and improved construction of rigid handcuff and method for the manufacture thereof.